Are You Married?
by mathcraze
Summary: Kakashis' team question him about his childhood team. KakaRin. Kakashi Gaiden spoilers. Rating to be safe.


Hope you enjoy my first fanfic!

* * *

"Yo!"

"You're late!" a loud blond boy yelled.

"Get a watch sensei," a pink kunoichi joined in.

The black hair boy just stood there with a wide smirk on his mouth.

"Sorry guys I sort of go lost on the road of life," the older silver hair lied.

"Are you sure? Just act sorry at least," Sakura scolded.

The three men started laughing at the young woman's protest. The girl pouted and said "Stop laughing!"

"Sensei is there any hot, new missions for team 7?" Naruto asked with his loud mouth. All three looked at Naruto bored. As it was the same question he asked every morning.

"No, but there's an extreme mission for all Jounins," Kakashi said as he glanced over at Sakura. He secretly added, "You'll need to be at the Hokage tower by 3 o'clock."

"Okay I'll be there at four, sensei." Sakura knew that the Hokage gave early times to Kakashi sensei.

"What 4 o'clock? No way had the Hokage said four. Unless she's giving early times again," Kakashi said in a confused voice.

"Well, she probably has, as I've already heard the time for the meeting." Sakura insisted.

All three stared at Kakashi sensei and yelled, "Are we going on the mission yet?" Kakashi nodded curtly and explained the mission.

* * *

"What a D class mission? We are Chunins we don't do D class missions." Naruto pouted.

"Well, the Hokage said that's the only mission available," Kakashi sighed.

The three kids looked at each other and agreed that they'll finish the mission first. So team 7 headed out on their mission. It was a simple mission, that all four weren't so keen on doing. It was the most horrible one….. It was baby-sitting!

Kakashi never had to do that type of missions even when the team were genin. As there were usually only three kids to baby-sit but today they had four.

* * *

It was two o'clock when they finished the mission, Sakura tried to remind Kakashi to be on time for the meeting. As Kakashi was telling Naruto to look for Iruka as Naruto owed Iruka money. It wasn't much use as Naruto was talking to Sasuke who ignoring Naruto so he didn't hear a thing. It was always like that after a mission, non-stop talking with everyone ignoring you.

* * *

At five o'clock at night the whole team 7 were at Iciraku eating ramen. "I'd like a miso ramen," a woman Kakashis' age asked. The bar was so noisy that Kakashi didn't notice the voice.

"So… Sensei are you married?" Sakura asked, as she ate her ramen. Sasuke looked at Sakura seriously and said, "You don't ask people that. It's personal respect." Kakashi sat with his hand in his pocket and a cup of sake in front of him and replied, "There's no need to say that Sasuke. Sakura I'm not married I'm single. Why do you ask?"

Sakura swallowed and explained, "I just wanted to know if there's a mother for our team. As Kurenais' team has a father you know, it is Asuma right? " Kakashi nodded and took a sip of his sake with his mask on.

Naruto finished his ramen and said, "Well who were you old team mates?"

Kakashi stared there was a sad look in his eyes. Sakura cut in "If you don't want to say you don't have to."

"No… No I'll tell you about my team. My first team was lead by Minato Namikaze, your father Naruto. This villages own hokage. My team-mates were named Obito Uchiha and Rin," Kakashi told his tea. The women, who was sitting near by listened to Kakashis' words carefully.

"An Uchiha clan member, there must be a story behind this," Sasuke said with an interested expression on his face.

Kakashi continued, "The relation between me and Obito was like the one between you and Naruto" Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Well the relationship between me and Rin is more like Sakura and Sasuke. The day I became a Jounin I took over my team for a great mission in the ninja war. During the mission Rin was captured. Obito, who cared for very much insisted to go look for her. Then I didn't understand teamwork I insisted on the rules. Obito ran away to find Rin and I followed. We rescued Rin successfully but while escaping Obito were crushed by a pile of rocks trying to save my life. By then my left eye was completely blind cause of a cut I had. Obitos' right side was crushed as a gift he gave me his left sharingan. In return I promised to take care of Rin. Not that I wouldn't had done that if Obito died. Just I vowed to not change my mind. A few years later Rin ran away," Kakashi finished his story and was sobbing.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and asked, "Rin loved you like the way I like Sasuke? If she did, did you love her back?"

Kakashi answered "Yes she loved me I loved her but never told her. I had no intension of telling her that after Obito. I was a type of scum that thought mission is top priority."

The women go up she had tears in her brown amber eyes. She had dirty red hair, "So you do care about me," she said softly.

The three younger shinobi looked up at the women. Kakashi stuttered, "R…. Rin."

"That's Rin! She looks beautiful! I thought you said she ran away!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke whispered, "I think she did run away. Let's give the man some time." Sakura nodded "We need to leave sensei." Sakura said as she paid for the team's ramen. The triple stood up took a deep bow and left.

Kakashi looked at Rin and said "Let's pay for the food and go to the park." Rin nodded. They both paid and left the bar.

* * *

Rin and Kakashi walked down to the park peacefully it was very quiet until Rin asked, "Everything you said to them was it real?" Kakashi nodded then asked, "When did you return?"

Rin replied, "Just now actually."

"Does the hokage know that you returned?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, the next mission you're doing is to protect Konoha right? Well I informed her about that," Rin answered.

"Well…" Rin stopped talking as she noticed Kakashi starring at her breasts. "Damn you pervert starring at my breasts!" Rin yelled as she smacked Kakashi on the head with her medic bag.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Kakashi said as his eyes wandered down at Rins' vagina.

Rin noticed and said, "Stop it Kakashi. You must be reading to much of Jiraiyas' porn!"

Nearby Sakura were watching Kakashi and Rin from a distance hopping that she'll see Kakashis' true face. She had a thought that they were going to kiss like what they do in the soap operas.

Suddenly Kakashi felt opposing chakra. He turned around and searched. He found Sakura in a small bunch of bushes. "Sakura go away!" Kakashi yelled at her. Frightened Sakura ran away.

"Let's go to my place," Kakashi told Rin.

* * *

At Kakashis' small bachelor apartment Rin looked deeply into Kakashis' eyes.

A second later Kakashi was on top of Rin kissing her and wrestling her. Rin knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to make love. She moaned at Kakashi.

Kakashi threw his clothes off he even took of his mask. He quickly pulled of Rins clothes, bra and underwear. Rin looked at Kakashi who still had his underwear on she moaned, "You need to take of your boxers its only fair that way." Kakashi quickly took of his boxer and continued kissing her.

He slowly licked down to her breast. There he started chewing on the nipples. Slowly he proceeded down to her vagina and licked it hungrily.

Rin pulled away and asked, "Will you always love me?" Kakashi nodded

He broke into a kiss.

* * *

Well that's the ending to my first fanfic! Hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
